Vehicles
='VEHICLES'= Not every hero can fly (or teleport, or run at super-speed...). Sometimes heroes make use of other means to get around. Vehicles are used primarily for transportation, although they may come with additional capabilities—including weapons — making them useful in other situations as well. 'VEHICLE TRAITS' Vehicles have the following traits: Size, Strength, Speed, Defense, and Toughness. Like characters, each of a vehicle’s traits costs points to improve. The basic cost for a vehicle is its Speed, but other things, like the vehicle’s ability to haul cargo or resist damage, cost points as well. Vehicles can even have power effects of their own. Equipment point costs are summarized on the Vehicle Trait Cost table. 'SIZE' A vehicle’s size is measured in categories, as shown on the Vehicle Size Categories table. A vehicle’s size determines its base Strength, Toughness, and Defense values. Vehicles start out at medium size by default, and each increase in size category costs 1 power point. 'STRENGTH' A vehicle’s Strength, much like a character’s, determines its carrying capacity. You can increase a vehicle’s Strength over the base rank for its size for 1 equipment point per Strength rank. 'SPEED' A vehicle buys the appropriate movement effect''(s)'' for its Speed, paying the normal cost. Vehicles with multiple modes of movement (air, ground, and water, for example) pay full cost for the most expensive and can acquire the others as Alternate Effects (see the Alternate Effect modifier in the Powers chapter). 'DEFENSE' A vehicle’s size determines its base Defense, which is used to determine the Defense Class to hit the vehicle with attacks. For sizes larger than medium, this is a penalty, making it easier to target the vehicle, even to the point where attackers can hit it as a routine check. You can “buy off” the Defense penalty applied to a vehicle for 1 equipment point per –1 penalty removed. 'TOUGHNESS' Size category determines a vehicle’s base Toughness rank, used for Toughness resistance checks. You can increase a vehicle’s Toughness over the base rank for its size for 1 equipment point per Toughness rank. 'FEATURES' Certain things are considered “standard” on any vehicle. These include seating, safety harnesses or seat belts, heating and air-conditioning, radio receiver, headlights, and similar things with little or no impact on game play. Features are “optional extras” for vehicles and cost 1 point each. The GM can determine if other features are included in the vehicle or cost points. Some “features” are actually powers, described in the following section. *'Alarm:' The vehicle has an alarm system that goes off when an unauthorized access or activation attempt is made. A Technology check (DC 20) can overcome the alarm. For each additional equipment point, the DC increases by 5. *'Caltrops:' A vehicle may be equipped with a dispenser for caltrops, spikes meant to damage tired. Activating the dispenser is a standard action. Caltrops automatically blow out the tires of ordinary vehicles that run over them (consider such vehicles “minions”). Heroes and villains can make DC 13 Toughness checks for their vehicles; tires are Toughness 3. One degree of failure slows the vehicle, while two degrees of failure immobilize it. *'Hidden Compartments:' The vehicle has hidden compartments or cargo areas holding up to a tenth of the vehicle’s medium load in cargo. A Perception check (DC 20) allows the searcher to find the hidden compartment. For each additional equipment point, the DC increases by 5. *'Navigation System:' The vehicle is equipped with a navigation system that grants a +5 circumstance bonus on skill checks related to navigation. *'Oil Slick:' The vehicle can release an oil slick, covering a 20-ft. by 20-ft. area and forcing the driver of a pursuing vehicle to make a Vehicles check (DC 15) to retain control of the vehicle. Releasing the oil slick is a standard action. *'Remote Control:' The vehicle’s owner can operate it remotely using a transmitter and control device. Remotely controlling a vehicle requires the same kind of action (usually a move action) as if you were actually behind the wheel of the vehicle. 'POWERS' A vehicle can have power effects of its own, usually reflecting the vehicle’s systems. Attack effects are suitable for vehicle-mounted weapons, while defense effects protect the vehicle (and often the passengers) from harm. Vehicle powers have their normal cost for the vehicle (meaning they cost one-fifth the normal amount for the vehicle’s owner, since the effects are incorporated into the vehicle and cost equipment points rather than power points). *'Armor:' Armor provides Protection for a vehicle in addition to its normal Toughness, possibly including Impervious Protection. Some vehicles may have Sustained Protection (such as force screens) instead of, or in addition to, Permanent Protection. 1 point per +1 Toughness. *'Cloaking Device:' A vehicle may have a “cloaking device” granting Concealment from visual senses. Some vehicles may also have Concealment from auditory senses or things such as radar, giving them a “stealth mode.” 4 points (normal vision or all of another sense type) or 8 points (all visual senses). *'Immunity:' Vehicles normally provide immunity to the normal hazards of environments they travel through—such as underwater or in space—at no additional cost. Additional Immunity effects are for unusual hazards or circumstances, such as a car that provides a sealed air system, granting immunity to suffocation and other atmospheric hazards. *'Smokescreen:' The vehicle can release a cloud of thick smoke or mist that provides a Cloud Area visual Concealment Attack to hide the vehicle or confuse pursuers. 12 points. *'Weapons:' Vehicle weapons are based on various attack effects, particularly Damage with various modifiers. Vehicles, especially military vehicles, may mount versions of some of the weapons listed elsewhere in this chapter. Air Vehicles Aquatic Vehicles Land Vehicles Space Vehicles <<<< BACK